the disastrous life of harry potter
by Kingpop21
Summary: this gos from when harry is 8 all the way till harry is 99 years old. this is the story of harry potters disastrous life.


My name is harry potter and I am 8 years old. When i was just one, an evil wizard known as 'lord voldymort' killed my parents. Hah some dark lord, he got destroyed by a baby who couldnt even TALK let alone defend himself.

well anyways after that happened a crazy old man came and picked me up. I call him crazy because of what he did next.

being the stupid idiot he was, he brang me Harry potter to my mothers sister who absolutly HATES anything magical or un natural.as they call it.

Petunia dursley my mother's sister and vernon dursley has one son named dudley dursley.

It was a dark and very cold night when albus dumbledore left me on their doorstep with nothing more than a thin blanket in a basket with a note.

How i know this you might be wondering? Well i have hyperthymesia which means i can technically remember everything that's ever happened to me or around me.

So i know i am a wizard. I also know a couple spells that my parents and godfather used.

As soon as i could walk the dursleys made me do almost every little chore in the house excluding mowing the lawn until i reached 8 of course where i could reach the handles of the mower.

So that meant i had to cook for them everyday and clean the house. I also live in the smallest room in the house. When i am done with those i could eat with them but i could barely have any food resulting in malnourishment.

Every day i would get beaten by vernon for as little as breathing too loudly. Every day though i would end up in my room sometimes locked in there for up to three days with no food and water.

Every time that happens which is a lot i practice magic. Bringing us to now. Right now i am practicing magic in my room trying to levitate a pencil. I started practicing wandless magic when i was five and i soon learned that magic was all about your intent and that i couldn't force magic through my hands or any other part of my body for that matter ii had to gently push it and if i couldn't i tried harder.

Right now i have my left hand out concentrating on getting the pencil to float.

It has taken a while but i finally managed to make it float off the ground.

the pencil dropped when i heard the locks on my door come off and i looked at my door.

"FREAK GET DOWN STAIRS AND MAKE US SOME BREAKFAST NOW!" vernon yelled at me. "Yes sir" i said with a neutral tone in my voice. So i walked quickly down the stairs to start on breakfast.

When that was done i stole a few pieces of

Bacon and walked back to my room to get away from them. Tonight ,i thought ,tonight i will run away from here. I already know enough magic and how to get to diagonally. "Tonight came faster than i thought" harry said.

When everyone was asleep i unlocked my doors many many locks using 'magic' and took all of my few belongings and put them in a bag, which i used more magic to make it heavy less and have never ending space and sneaked down stairs careful not to make any noise and wake them up or else i would surely get severely beaten and thrown back in my room for another week.

When i got down stairs i quickly raided the fridge and cupboards for anything edible and grabbed all the money i saw totaling up to five hundred pounds and the car keys they kept down there so i could steal their car.

Yep i know i know an 8 year old driving? To answer your question i am going to drive off in their car. And yes i kinda know how to drive.

I have seen a lot of movies on how to… and plus its gotta be easy right? It's not like i am going to try to do stunts or drift or anything…

Ok maybe i will try once or twice when i get to london..

Any ways i get the keys and go to their car.

"Those assholes deserve to have their car stolen by me after all they did to me." Once i get in i turn the key in the ignition and start it. Before i drive off i turn the music up to full blast rock and roll, roll down the windows and wait.

When vernon and petunia as well as most of the neighborhood come out their doors i yell "FUCK YOU VERNON AND FUCK YOUR FAT PIG OF A SON!!" and then while laughing loudly i turn off the music and stick the middle finger at them and race off down the street all the while vernon is yelling at him to get back there.

It took 3 hours but i finally find london and after i do a couple of stunts like drifting or racing off ramps and then crashed into someone's house i rushed out of the car and run to the Leaky Cauldron. Before i go in i brush my hair over my scar so no one knows who i am

As it is now about 9 in the morning the pub had a little amount of people so i go up to the bartender and say "excuse me sir, can you show me how to get to diagonally?" I ask.

"Sure kiddo where's your parent? Usually they are the ones bringing you kids there." " oh they will be here in awhile" harry says following the man behind the counter.

When the guy finished the pattern harry saw diagonally in all its beauty. Not a lot of people where there because of one reason or another so the places weren't as packed as it usually was. When i was done looking around i asked the man "hey can you tell me where the bank is?" "Sure it's right over there kid" he said and pointed to a huge looking white building.I just started walking to the bank not even bothering to talk back too him. When i got inside the bank i saw the little goblin guards with very pointy looking spears standing on guard at either side of the main doors.

I just walked passed them and went to one of the goblin tellers. I gave a short bow to him and said "greetings teller,my name is harry potter and i would like a new key to my vault please. I would also like that any other key made to any of my vaults to be null and wont work anymore." The goblin just stares at me for a whole minute and said back "greetings to you too human if you want to make a new key to the potter vaults first i have to make sure that you are really harry potter. I hope you understand this point." The goblin said that last part bitterly.

"Of course teller do what you need." I said back to him. The goblin just took out a small gold bowl and a nasty looking dagger both with runes carved into them. "Just slash your hand with this and pay three gallons from either the vault or if you are lying with your own vault. Than after we will have your head for trying to trick me."

I a little nervously picked up the dagger and slashed my hand. The blood poured through a long groove and into the bowl. The bowl hummed and sputtered and turned golden than black to red than green, to purple and finally a light blue then turned back to golden than transformed into a longish piece of parchment.

The goblin than took it and started to read it.

The goblins face turned from bored curiosity to shocked and then grinned and handed the parchment to me.

Name: Harry James Potter.

Age: 8 years old.

Parents: lily evans potter (dead)

James edward potter (dead)

Lordships: Potter. Gryffindor .Slytherin.

Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Peverell. Black.

Vaults:

(Potters. Family vault: 10,958,841 gallons 5,910,342 sickles 40,873,941 knuts. 10,000 gallons 900 sickles 235 knuts monthly

Trust vault: 500,000 gallons 800,000 sickles 1000 knuts. Refills every year

Safety vault: 90,000,000 gallons)

Gryffindor vault: 9,985,752,321 gallons 900,000,767 sickles 2 nuts. Plus jewels and heirlooms

Slytherin vault: 800,000,000 gallons 4563 sickles 97 knuts. mostly potion ingredients and spell books

Hufflepuff: 10,000 gallons 58 sickles 99 knuts

Rare ultra rare plants under statious

Ravenclaw: 123,098,765,643 gallons

Spell books (thousands)

Peverell: no gallons no sickles 2 knuts.

Invisibility cloak, elder wand, philosopher's stone.

(Heir) Black family vault:100,000,000,000 gallons 375,000 sickles 300,000 knuts. Super dark spell books (hundreds to thousands)

Gains 100,000,000 yearly.

Trust vault: 900,000 gallons. Refills every year

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled real loudly. Everyone just looked at me weirdly. "Oh sorry about that. Any ways teller can you give me a key to each vault that only i or anyone thats the lord now can get into? Also can you get some goblin over here so that i can go to the potter vaults? Lastly i would like to claim my lordships now please."

"Of course harry potter i will get everything ready. And if you want to claim your lordships just say 'i am harry potter lord to -- and i claim my lordship now!"

That's exactly what i did and than two rings appeared on my hand. One was the lord ring that had all of the different lord patterns on it and the other was a heir ring which was for the black family.

\--time skip--

It has been five months after i claimed the lord ships and got everything done. I am right now at potter manor and i have been practicing magic almost the entire time. I also have to elder wand which had been used by an old man for the last eighty years. Haha loser now i have it.

Well anyways i found my godfather finally. For three months i have been searching for him the bad thing is he is in Azkaban the magical prison were they send there bad guys. I am also 9 years old now.

Anyways i am going to go down to and talk to Amelia bones the head of the DMLE and talk to her about Sirius black's imprisonment.

I am getting ready to do that putting on some super strong dragon/giant hybrid skin battle robes in case all gos bad and i have to fight my way out. And if they don't see reason than i'll just bust sirius's ass out of prison.

Taking a little bit of floo powder i threw it inside the fireplace and yelled "Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" And i was transferred there. When i got there i went up to her secretary and asked her "hello there can you tell madam bones harry potter is here and would like to speak with her? It is very important." I said while passing a 100 gallons full pouch to her.

"That is for you and all your hard work that you must have to do."

"Oh ok thanks for the gold even though it wasn't needed i'll be right back with you" the woman said and got up and went into madam bones office.

"Madam bones?, harry po- potter is here tto see you. He ssays it's urgent." The woman said finally realising who she just talked to a mere minute ago." "Bring him in right now carly" Amelia said surprised.

Carly went back out to the room and said "madam bones will see you now. And thanks again for the gold". I just smiled and handed her another pouch with this time 500 gold in it.

"For your help". I then walked passed a read faced carly and into madam bons office.

END_


End file.
